


[Podfic of] Selected Contributions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II

by Podcath



Category: Dark Angel, Gilmore Girls, Good Wife (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Selected Contributions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Background Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38106) by [throughadoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughadoor/pseuds/throughadoor). 
  * Inspired by [The Fall of Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337371) by [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii). 
  * Inspired by [Cookies and Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66091) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 
  * Inspired by [The Girly Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62098) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Title:** [Background Check](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38106)  
 **Author:** [Kel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kel)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Good Wife  
 **Pairing:** Alicia/Kalinda  
 **Author's Summary:** Whether red-wine-after-an-expert-witness-totally-blows-your-case was another Stern Lockhart tradition, Kalinda didn't say.  
 **Length:** 3:12  
 **Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?bhu8e6hw85ys9d3) (2.52 MB)  


 **Title:** [The Fall of Rome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337371)  
 **Author:** [Alixtii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alixtii)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** XMFC  
 **Pairing:** Emma/Raven  
 **Author's Summary:** Emma and Raven relive a moment from the summer of '69, but the events of X3 have given Raven a new perspective.  
 **Length:** 8:45  
 **Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3nhgz6dh46v0120) (5.96 MB)  


 **Title:** [Cookies and Conversations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66091)  
 **Author:** [Victoria P.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Gilmore Girls  
 **Pairing:** Rory/Paris  
 **Author's Summary:** : "We're two brilliant, well-educated women. How hard could it be?"  
 **Length:** 3:34  
 **Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?bs71kacitstgqfz) (2.56 MB)  


 **Title:** [The Girly Arts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62098)  
 **Author:** [Victoria P.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Dark Angel  
 **Pairing:** Max/Original Cindy  
 **Author's Summary:** "Original Cindy, little luxuries" (for halfamoon 2010)  
 **Length:** 3:18  
 **Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?uggns2wilzfn607) (2.48 MB)  



End file.
